People often enjoy going to different locations such as restaurants, coffee shops, bars, parks, or shops with friends or acquaintances. However, it can be difficult to talk to other people in a crowded area because of surrounding noise. For example, it can be difficult to have a conversation in a crowded restaurant or coffee shop because of the ambient noise in the restaurant, other conversations nearby, etc., and people who are hard of hearing may find it especially difficult.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and media for providing sound level information for a particular location.